Remember my name
by Telairity
Summary: Raira's friends are idiots. Sending her various "personal" objects, she decides to go to a coffee shop. On her way out, she finds a cat. She awakes to find the cat missing, and all her various "toys" scattered on the couch... who is that, cooking her breakfast?
1. New things to see

_**'HOY THERE, CAP'N! Jus' wanna warn you that this fanfic calls for a quite a bit of sexy time. I don't even know how this'll turn out, but you know. Criticism is allowed, and I normally find it as room for improvement c: READ ON, YOUNG'N! (At least, I hope you're old enough to read this)**_

January 1st was the anniversary of young Raira's day of birth, for the succeeding period of 19 years. As it was her first day of birth several thousand miles away from family and friends, the gifts she received came in the form of mail. However, due to all of her friends being complete perverts and having the maturity level of a 5 year old, they sent her various... toys, lingerie, bed ties, lubricants, toy cleaners and lotions that they had thought she had needed, in her coming age. Raira being Raira, she put all of them back into their boxes and placed them in the top of the closet, hidden away by blankets and old pillows, with the following, "Why am I friends with you guys?". Raira loved her friends dearly, but sometimes... they got a bit out of hand. She appreciated that they sent her gifts, but she wanted to choke them until they were blue.

Walking away from her closet, she heard the clashes of thunder booming from outside her white pane window. Soon, the rain began to fall heavily, and the warm air from the heater began to fill the home, as it did during such frigid temperatures. Raira had pulled out a book, sat in a large sweater and nicely fitting collared shirt, and placed herself onto her couch. With the lewd noises coming from her neighbors, she decided to take her quiet adventure to a Starbucks for a vanilla coffee, return home, and do no more than tune out the noises of her neighbors with a... talk, with her friends, about the gifts they had sent her today. The journey would be quick, for the coffee shop was straight across from her complex.

She changed her mid-thigh shorts to overly-long jeans, and pulled her darkest of brown hair into a messy ponytail. When walking across the street- no, running- she realized that the person working register was all too familiar.

"Victor?" She spoke, a wide smile on her face. It was either from her cheeks being frozen, or from absolute excitement of seeing her Eastern friend.  
The man looked up at her, with wide eyes. "Raira! You're in DC?"  
"Well, yes, I would think so..." She laughed, slightly. "You were at my goodbye party, when I left for college."  
"Ah, I forgot! Sorry, I guess I was too happy with your appearance." He looked at her, the same attire she normally wore. Her skin paler, her eyes even more hazel and even more green. "Of course you're in DC... you're right there..."  
"Victor, might I ask how and when you arrived here?" She raised an eyebrow, as he was making her coffee. He knew what she liked, and was one of the few mature ones of her friends.  
"To be exact, Rair, I came over for my victory in studying abroad." He smiled. "I got here by planes and trains, haha. Sadly, I didn't make it to Georgetown, like you." He handed her her coffee, and took off his work apron. "You came in at the last minute, I was actually cleaning up shop."  
"Sorry," she frowned. "I didn't think it'd be open this late, anyway. I guess I got lucky." After setting the cup on a table, she looked at him. His hair a sandy, dirty blonde, and his eyes a combination of both blue and green. "Are you in the complexes across from here?"  
He nodded. "Are you?"  
Perplexed, she furrowed her brows and tilted her head. "Yeah. It's pretty expensive, do they pay well here?"  
He shrugged. "It puts bread on the table." He washed his hands and sat down with her. "Did you change your number? I'll just ask for your apartment number later, I need to talk to my manager."  
"I'm in 532. My number hasn't changed. I'll see you then?" She smiled.  
"Sure."  
She hugged him. With hesitation, he hugged her back. "Happy birthday." He smiled.

After waving at Victor, she left the shop with her coffee steaming up the cold, now lightly raining areas ahead of her. She stopped when almost tripping over a black cat, who sat solemnly at her feet. Its eyes crimson, she bent down, scratching its chin and behind its ears.  
"You're not Albino, or Melanistic... how are your eyes red?" She whispered to it, listening to its purr gather up in loud waves. The cat itself was extremely skinny, and Raira was quite skilled with animals. She waited until the cat seemed to trust her, picked it up, and brought it to her room. She was lucky she chose this one, over the one closer to campus. The cat was rather tame, sitting in her arms, even during the elevator ride to the top floor. It had no collar, and if it was this skinny- it obviously had no home, but was getting food from somewhere. It was fed to a certain extent. She decided to adopt it. She put it on her bed, and went to the 24-hour market to get cat food. She bought the packaged ones that are in "rip to open" bags, and returned home.

"Raira, you've gotten more mail," the lobby manager spoke as she entered the complex. "Another package, it would seem!" She laughed and handed her the box from Amazon. It didn't seem heavy. She wasn't excited to open it, since this morning.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Leohart." She smiled, gave her her regards, and set back up for her room once more. The cat still remained on the bed, this time awake, cleaning its paws.  
Raira opened one of the packets and placed it in a bowl, with a side of water. The cat didn't move, but stayed on the bed with its eyes still fixed on cleaning.  
She shrugged, and opened the package. Of course, it was another toy, to which she didn't even bother putting up. She was tired of it, hoping that at least _this one _would be normal. Slightly.  
She left for her shower, tossing her sweater on the ground.

The hot water began to fill the tub, as Raira eased herself into it, the door closed and locked. She figured, the cat could manage himself, and there would be no problems. She had just begun to sink her head into the water, she heard the cat meowing at the door.  
Opening it, the cat rushed in. She sighed, went back to her shower, and begun to at the scratch shampoo bubbling on her head. The cat placed himself on the corner of the tub, innocently purring. It was elegant, fur shining and paws ever so plush. Though, something was off about it- it desired no food. It had not slept the entire time she was there. Its eyes were red, but fur and paws completely black.  
Should she take it to a vet, tomorrow? She had all of Winter break.  
After applying conditioner and soap, she rinsed off and walked out, drying her hair, combing it, and brushing her teeth. The cat kept circling around her feet, nudging its head on her ankles and running its tail around her legs. It tickled, yes, but it was endurable. The cat rushed out, and sniffed at the knocked over toy that remained on the ground.  
"Ah! No!" Raira panicked, keeping the toy away from him.

When she awoke, the cat was not on her stomach, no, but nowhere to be seen from the angle of her bed. Her sweater, before tossed carelessly on the ground, now neatly folded and placed on the couch. No dirty clothes in the hamper, but placed, cleaned, and folded neatly in a laundry basket. The boxes with embarrassing things, no longer in the closet, but all of its contents on the couch. They were neatly placed and unboxed, as if saying "Choose which one you wish to use".  
She blushed, and whispered to herself, "That's really embarrassing..."  
The drapes that lined the large window were elegantly hung, the dishes clean, mail sorted. Her phone began to buzz, she had woken up before the alarm.  
Someone had been in her room.  
Where was the cat? Every door was closed. The window was closed, and she was positive that she had fallen asleep with the cat, who's eyes never seemed to close. Only when blinking.  
This perplexing matter was shattered, when Raira's phone began to ring.

_Wed. January 2  
Jen  
hey there sexy lol get on skype i have a surprisw_

"...what?" She stirred. "Dear lord. It's too early for this."

_Wed. January 2  
Jen  
oops lol meant surprise_

She forgot to turn off her alarm. It being 6:30 AM, she went to get a glass of water and resume her slumber. She would look for the cat later.  
She opened her bedroom door, and walked to the kitchen. There was quite the noise coming from said room, so she turned on the lights.  
A man with dark, jet black hair, and eyes that matched that of crimson. He was focused on cooking a meal, in the small kitchen. He wore the outfit of a butler, his skin as pale as the moon- but not a blemish to be seen.  
It was almost scary.

"Hello?" He looked at her, breaking her away from her thinking. She jerked away from his glance, almost falling over.  
"Wha- Who are you? Why are you here? Where did, oh, well, who? Where? What?" She felt her forehead aching. Her face was growing warmer, and warmer.  
"I must thank you for your company, madam. What might your name be?" His voice, smooth. He was from Britain.  
"Nooooo, no, no no no no. My questions... I need... first." She couldn't think straight. "Where did you come from?"  
"My apologies. I am Sebastian Michaelis, representative of the Phantomhvie estate." He spoke, his glance focused on both the pot, glistening with the most delicious of foods, and her own sleepy features. The sun began to rise, giving her the better of seeing the man. "Otherwise known as... the cat."  
He smiled at her. "And now, you. What might your name be?"  
A lump arose in her throat.  
_My name! What's my name?!  
_"You're Raira, I suppose?" Sebastian spoke, with slight tension. He placed what had been in the pot onto an elegantly prepared plate, one of the China plates that her mother had gifted her. Serving it, he placed it onto the table, and offered her a chair.  
"Y...Yes. I'm rather... perplexed, at the moment. Give me a moment, I'm sorry."  
He tilted his head. "That's alright, please take your time. I've prepared a breakfast meal for you, pork cuts served on rice, topped with sliced cabbage and a sauce."  
"Thank... you." Her head was burning. He walked up to her, and the back of his gloved hand onto her forehead.  
"My. You're burning up. Would you prefer a lighter breakfast, perhaps?" His voice was making her heart implode. It was soothing, calming, but yet, she had more than enough to fear.  
"N-no, I'm... could you save this for me, please? I think I'm not feeling well... per say..."  
"Do you need assistance?" He asked, his smile growing.  
"No... I'm..." She fell onto her knees, only to be caught by Sebastian, who had stopped what he was doing.  
"You're not feeling well enough to walk. Shall I carry you?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"I don't need to rely on anyone!" She yelled. Both him and her stopped, bemused by what had just happened.  
"...you're bleeding." He whispered. The middle of her hand, though not feeling anything, was oozing the copper smelling, red liquid, and it had traveled to the ground, as well. Sebastian had looked at it, carefully suspecting it.  
"...I'm fine."  
"You're not. I'm bringing you to your bed, madam."

_Please remember my name, my lady._

After some time had passed, Sebastian returned to Raira's room, to see her asleep. She awoke with a stutter, arms above her head.  
"If I may," He spoke, picking up what had been on the couch. "how did you obtain these?" He spun up the dial on a blue toy, as it buzzed and spun in his hand. She blushed.  
"I-it was... a present from my friends. They're... idiotic..." She was trying not to look at him. Though, he brought himself closer and closer to her, until the only thing she could do to hide herself from him is duck her head onto the cover. She didn't want to make an even bigger fool of herself, so she did no such thing.  
"By the sound of it, you don't want people seeing these." He turned it off, and set it down onto the covers, looking at her. "Am I correct?"  
She tried looking away from him. "Y-yes, I'm not fond of... self... p..." saying 'pleasure' was enough to make her face crimson.  
"You don't seem to be sick, were you just frustrated?" He again, placed the back of his gloved hand onto her forehead.  
She let out a huffed sigh. "I don't know, I guess I was confused. I don't know who you are, and where you came from."  
"Would you like to know?"  
"...no."  
He chuckled, and lifted the covers off of her. "Would you like to know why I came here?"  
"...n-no."  
He placed his hand on her stomach, slowly working down her sides. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm..."  
He placed his hands on her thighs, slowly working them open. "You're...?"  
She bit her bottom lip. She tried moving her arms, to see that Sebastian had used the bed ties that were sent in.  
"No, please!" She cried, as he slowly pulled her pants off of her.  
"My, you aren't one to enjoy this, it would seem." He smirked. "All of those in the past were extremely willing."  
She was scared, now. If he had done this thing before, he certainly would have no issues in doing so now.  
"Raira, was it?" He asked her. "I do believe it is proper to learn one's name before such things happen to them," his smirk grew wider. He hovered a finger over her underwear, slowly gliding it downward until he heard hear breathing quicken.  
"You're sensitive, aren't you?" He asked, with slight amusement.  
She bore no sense of speaking.  
He rubbed his fingers along her opening, the cloth of his gloves ever so smooth- rubbing against her, faster and faster. Her breathing was hard and fast.  
"I can't..." She breathed, clenching her hands into fists, trying to pull her legs away, as well. No use, a queen bed was rather large- still, her arms and legs were chained to the posts.  
Sebastian simply chuckled and grabbed the toy that lay on the covers. He set it onto a low, vibrating hymn, and placed it on what he was toying with earlier. No longer could she hide her voice, she cried out for more.  
"Ah, I see." He spoke once more, lifting her shirt and bra. He intended on exploring every part of her body, making her his own.  
_"Please...!" _She was trying not to be loud. If she could hear her neighbors, her neighbors could hear her. "I don't want... this..."  
"What do you mean be 'this', Raira? If you're not specific, I won't be able to know what it is you're asking for." He spoke, slyly. He brought the dial up higher, the vibration growing stronger.  
"Ah! S...stop, please!" She was squirming under his touch. Sebastian only chuckled, working his other hand to her breast, swirling his fingers around it. Her toes were digging into the bed, her hands clenching. Her back was beginning to arch, and she closed her eyes.  
"You're enjoying it, as far as I can see. And, as long as you're enjoying it, I have no intention of stopping." He glanced at her, her expression growing.  
Again, he turned the dial- to the highest setting, as she struggled to get her mind straight. She couldn't think. She wasn't aware of what was going on. Yet, she couldn't tell whether or not she wanted more- she could tell that she wasn't happy, but she wasn't angry. She was... enjoying. Slightly. And, just as Sebastian wanted, she reached her climax.  
"Sebastian!" She screamed. Sebastian let out a satisfied sigh, interrupted with Raira's heavy, quick pants.  
"N-no more, please..." She begged. Sebastian let her get herself back together, took off his gloves with his teeth, only to begin toying with the fluids she had left below herself.  
"So, you are sensitive. That was rather quick." He purred, his voice bringing her mind blank. With one flick of his tongue, she was moaning loudly, once more.  
As he was lapping up her fluids, his fingers were exploring, running along her body with a sense of their own. He inserted one finger, a tight fit, looking up to see her expression. She was blushing like crazy, her arms trying their hardest to loosen themselves. Her moans were loud, her body rising and falling. Two fingers, Sebastian had put in. He was pushing them, in and out, slowly- it was extremely tight. After he got a feel to it, he began to go faster.  
"Stop, Sebastian, _please_..._!_" He moved his head up to the upper part of her body, nibbling on her breasts, then collarbone, then neck. She tried turning away from him, not trying to breathe. His scent was like no other, like peppermints and rose petals. He smelled sweet. Yet, her own smell- orchids, it seemed- was being overpowered by his own. She was going crazy.  
Sebastian moved his head higher, using his roaming hand to turn her chin to his, and kissed her roughly, her moans hidden by his tongue exploring her mouth. He curved his fingers, moving them inside of her. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes couldn't focus anywhere. He placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing it back and forth.  
"Mmm!" She couldn't get him away from her mouth. He pulled away from her, releasing the bed ties.  
"No... don't! ...stop..."  
"Don't stop?" He asked. He slid off his own clothing, his skin light, and body fit. He continued with his fingers, pumping them in faster, until she could take no more. Once again, she was on the brink of cumming, giving in to his every will and command. With one quick press of the two of his fingers, he had her begging. She wanted more, but didn't want anything to deal with him. And, again, she came- not able to even utter words, this time.  
Satisfied, he pulled her slim, newly defiled body to his own. His length, warm against her opening, was rather large- as embarrassing as it was to admit.  
"This may hurt you, but you will enjoy it when we're done, I assure you." He smiled, leaned over her body, until his nose touched hers. "I have no means of hurting you, yet." His eyes, a fiery red, were turned to black slits with a lava-like appearance.

_Yet._

He wasn't human, obviously.  
Something else.

He was penetrating her, at first, and she was already biting her finger. Never before had she experienced such pleasures, such events of one saying that he meant to be gentle, even with such pain.  
"Here we go," he grunted, as he pushed himself into her.  
_"Ahaa!" _She cried, as the pulsing in her body began to sooth itself over, and her blood began staining the sheets. "Ahh, my body... it's... it's hot..." she panted, as Sebastian slowly pulled out and put himself back in. He scooped Raira up into his arms, making her legs latch onto his back, his arms hook around his neck, and his arms lock around her own. Raira could feel him growing inside of her.  
"Are you alright?" He spoke, his tone hushed.  
"N-no..." She spoke, her heart beating and her inner body pulsing quickly. "But... you can... move..."  
With one slow, but quick thrust, she was moaning with every inch pulled out and put back in. "Sebas...tian...!" She was almost screaming. Her nails were digging into her arms, as Sebastian bent his head down, and sucked on her neck. With time passing, he was able to gain his speed, his back against the board of the bed, Raira being supported by Sebastian's arms. He began thrusting with more power, the pain gathering once more- it being harder and harder to leave herself with "I'm not succumbing to your deeds".  
He placed her back onto the bed, her arms no longer around his neck. Her legs, still wrapped around him, were practically squeezing him. He was bent over her, slightly, enough to kiss her roughly once more. He felt her getting used to his speed, to only, he sped it up, feeling her moan leave into his mouth, as his tongue was exploring her mouth- she grew even closer to the edge, as her eyes rolled back and she rose her chin. Sebastian pinned down her arms, thrusting harder into her. She was having issues keeping her moans quiet, like she desired, and she was positive that her neighbors would ask her about it later.  
"It feels..." she forced the words out of her mouth. Sebastian's stamina would not go down, it would seem, for he only sped up his pace. Raira was in pain, yes, but at the same time, the pleasure was rewarding. With a surprise, Sebastian slowed down- one slow, powerful thrust at a time, making Raira scream for more. She was shaking, then, for Sebastian was sucking on her collarbone, his speed quick and steady. His eyes, a bright mixture of red and pink, were the only think she could concentrate on. Eventually, it got to rough.  
"Too strong, Sebastian...!" She moaned.  
He didn't stop.  
"Sebas-!"  
He forced her lips onto his, as his pace quickened once more- she couldn't feel any other part of her body. Everything else was numb.  
His pace slowing, he released himself, as Raira came energetically. They both moaned, Raira's being a loud cry, Sebastian's being a long grunt. Sebastian's body fell onto Raira's, as their pants were unevenly racing against each other.

Raira fell asleep in his arms, with him looking down at her.  
_I wish to make a contract._


	2. We're off to see the Wizard

_I wish to make a contract with you._

Sebastian was thinking about uttering the words. How would she react? He sensed no point of regret or terror in her, only her terror in him. She had not yet trusted him, completely. For when she awoke, she backed away from him and tried to quickly shove on her clothes.  
"Do you not wish to shower, first?" Sebastian spoke, hints of insincerity in his voice. It wasn't detectable, only with assumption.  
And, she did so. With no wishes that he were to join her. Sebastian, only used to Victorian times, had not yet been accustomed to what the present day had held for him. Curiosity was his only grant, here, and so far- that had gotten him... somewhere. Just, not nowhere.

Raira, however, was... not exactly enjoying his company. Slightly. She did, she didn't. She wished he hadn't invaded the boxes in her closet, or any other things that remained personal to her- at least he didn't check the actual clothes. Dear God, if he made her wear _that_, she would've been out within 5 seconds.  
During her shower, she only filled the tub and sank her head low into the water, eyes above level and nose below. She thought that Sebastian would only stay a day. It appeared he would stay with her until he said so, which would- more than likely- be absolute hell for her.  
Where was he from? His words were rather large in vocabulary, yet... his behavior. Polite, and voracious. She could call the cops on him, and he would be gone- but, more than likely, he would stop her and the cops in their tracks.  
She couldn't win. She made him tell her what he was, apparently- with it being, more than likely, his hands. His nails, a cloudy black, with a somewhat illuminated symbol- some how, she obtained the idea that he was a **demon.**

When her shower was finished, she left in a Malboro towel. It was her favorite- a towel that covered her well enough to let her pull it around her shoulders and let it go down to her knees.  
"Do you smoke?" Sebastian asked her, as she left the room.  
"Ah, no, my... mother, did. It's a gift from my Father." The thought made her voice quiver.  
"Is there an issue, madam?" He spoke, his voice having no mistakes, no errors or quirks. It was soothing.  
"My mom," she spoke quietly. "I don't like talking about her. But, I care for my father, dearly. He wasn't happy when my mother passed away. And, he's been there for me, through a lot. I just... would hate the thought of him, leaving me, like she did..."  
She left, and readied her day like she would any day. Sebastian was exploring her apartment, how small it was- only the bed seemed to be fit for two. She had not intended that, no, for her bed at home was a twin. Her mother insisted on a queen for... just such an occasion, she had remembered. She walked out of the bathroom, and sat on the couch. The microwave beeped, and Sebastian placed the meal from earlier on the table in front of her.  
She didn't look at him. She didn't breathe. Instead, the light pink returned to her cheeks, as she turned on the TV.  
"Are you angry at me, Raira?" He spoke, caressing her cheek. His hair fell over his ears, a piece of his hair falling over one of his eyes.  
She still had the idea of not speaking. Sebastian only chuckled and left her to eat her meal.

"...where are you from?" She spoke, quietly at first.  
"Pardon?" His inquiry, more gentle than his other sentences.  
"Where, are, you, from?" She said again. "You... aren't from here, correct?"  
"As I have said before, I am a representative of the Phantomhive estate- but they are long from gone. Long from this world, as of right now," He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'm only here... to get what I needed from him; to offer you, something."  
She stopped eating. "Such as?"  
"In due time, I will give you details. But for now, young one," the world seemed to disappear around her. "You are my pet."  
Only then did her heart speed up, only then did it become harder to swallow.  
Sebastian's mouth was nibbling on her neck.  
"No, stop-!" She moaned, trying to push him away.  
His hand was moving to her shoulder, then lower...

The doorbell rung.

"I-I'll get it!" Raira yelled, leaving Sebastian's touch. He sighed, left for the shower, and let Raira do what she was going to do.  
She unlocked the door, and opened it- Victor was standing there with a smile. "Uh.. hi..." He said, awkwardly. He had no idea what to say.  
"Hey," she smiled, scratching her head. Victor looked at her neck, seeing the purple mark on the side of it. Raira slowly caught on, and tried explaining with a lie.  
"It's a bruise," She laughed as she spoke. "I was cleaning up around and a box with old possessions fell and hit it." She rubbed her hand along the mark Sebastian had left, feeling herself blush.  
_Why did he choose there, of all places...?  
_"Well, I just came to check on you," He smiled again. "your neighbors said they heard you in pain, last night."  
She blushed even harder. "I did get hit pretty hard, huh?" She giggled. "Well, thanks, anyway. I need to make a quick call, though. Don't you have work?"  
"Nope, I have the day off. I was supposed to be covering a shift, is all. Don't you?"  
"I can't, ha. I'm not feeling all too well."  
The shower could be heard, from the area they were in. Victor wasn't an idiot- he knew someone else was in there.  
"Who's in the shower?" He asked, with obvious suspicion.  
"A visiting friend of mine, I forgot to mention." She smiled, awkwardly. "I guess I should've mentioned this earlier..."  
_Shit.  
_Victor simply nodded. "Well, I'm in room 380, if you need me." He didn't ask questions, he let it be.  
They waved, and he was off. That was all there was to it.

Victor had, actually, not believed her story. Before pressing the bell, the wife next door had come outside with a smirk.  
"Ahh, don't hurt her so much, this time!" She laughed. "Already back for more? It's only been a couple of hours!"  
"What?" Victor asked, his suspicion gathering.  
"Oh, you know what I mean!" She waved her hand in a shooing manner. "You seemed to be rough with her."  
He was blushing.  
"What exactly... did you hear?"  
"It sounded painful, at first, deary. But, with that noise, you seem... energetic. Be careful, young'n! You don't want her to end up like me- almost addicted!"  
"Wait, no, I wasn't here thi-"  
She left, to go back into her room. Victor made a disgusted face at the nymphomaniac, but rang the doorbell anyway.

She walked over to her desk, and turned on her desktop. Remembering that Jen wanted to speak to her earlier, she logged onto Skype. 18 unread messages.

_(2:15) Rairai: it was 6 in the morning when you texted me dumbass  
JennyPenny: lol sorry i need to tell you something  
Rairai: what?  
JennyPenny: vid chat its essier to explain  
Easier whoops  
(2:16) Rairai: thats fine lemme get my webcam real quick  
JennyPenny: k  
(2:17) Rairai: k one sec _

The "dial-up" noise occurred, and soon she saw her best friend's face. Though, she wasn't in her usual home, she was in a large, windowed loft.  
"When'd you get that?" Raira asked, smiling. "You got a job?"  
"Yeeeah, I did!" Jen was moving her shoulders in an uneven pattern. "I got a job with my dad."  
"What do you do?" Raira asked, minimizing the window, to attend to her document to fax to her boss. You could only see Jen in the corner. Not herself, no one else.  
"I just make the deliveries. Like, if he needs to bring documents to his boss, I'll have to run over to him. It's pretty often, though, so I pretty much get the less than his pay," she explained. "it's not that bad a job. And, besides, it let me pay for the present I sent you!"  
Raira sighed.  
"God, Jen, do you have no shame? When'd you get off the minor credit card?"  
"A week before your birthday! Lucky, lucky, fufufu~"  
"I hate you, right now." Raira sighed, addressing the final line of the document with _'with my regards, Raira.'  
_"But, baby! I love you!" She stopped, and smiled. "Ray, who's that?"  
"What do you..." She turned around. Sebastian, a towel around his waist, and another drying his hair, stood right behind her. She quickly turned around, her face a bright pink. She was looking away from him, obviously embarrassed. She quickly turned off the "show camera" option, leaving only her voice on. "You don't need to see that." She sighed. She turned to him. "Go do... something!"  
"Ahhh, my little Ray's embarrassed!" Jen giggled. "Who is he, your boyfriend? Noo, he's stealing away my Rairai!"  
Sebastian moved over to her, nibbling on her ear.  
"N-no!" She responded, to both actions.  
"Whatever," Jen spat. "Call you later, that's all I had to show you. Bye, Raira~"  
_Call ended, duration 1:45_

"H-hey, what the hell was that?" Raira hissed at him, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"Your request was for me, to do 'something'. Therefore, 'something' could be 'anything'. I did so, as your demand." He spoke, smoothly.  
"Jeez, and Jen was the one who sent..." she stopped. "N-nevermind. Can you at least get dressed? I need to buy more water, I used it when I thought you needed it." She looked at him as he left for the spare closet, in the living room. It was full of casual clothes, suits, and what Sebastian had been wearing before. Her brother had told her to keep them there for when he gets drunk and has nowhere to go, but for Sebastian to already find out; he more than likely investigated the entire home. He grabbed the same clothes as before, only without the coat, and dressed in the kitchen- behind the overview counter.  
"You're not going to run away, are you?" He asked, a hint of sincerity in his tone.  
"Where would I go?" she raised an eyebrow. He simply chuckled and walked over to her.  
"Come back soon, pet." He whispered in her ear.

When Raira left the room, her legs quivering, her neighbors had already set out down the hall.  
"Ah, Raira, deary!" Ms. Nanemt yelled, turning to her. "Has he finished up already?"  
"What?" She asked, not aware of the 'slang terms' yet.  
"I must say, he lasted a lot longer last time." Mr. Nanemt laughed. "What, did you use stronger techniques?"  
"No, what? I'm not..." Suddenly, it hit her. She blushed like mad. "Wait! No! We didn't-"  
"Raira, you forgot this." Sebastian called after her, her wallet in his hand.  
"Ohhh, you took two this time?" It was the wife, speaking this time.  
"What!?" Raira backed away from them. She bumped into Sebastian, who handed her her wallet. "Thank you..." She said, softly.  
"Hmm, how is she, young lad?" Said Mr. Nanemt. "She sounded happy, this morning. How was recently? Say, was the other boy as strong as this one?"  
Raira sighed, she gave up. Turning around, she hid her face in Sebastian's chest.  
"Can I just go back home?" She whispered to him.  
"I assure you, I'm the only one who has gone as far as touching her. We have done nothing with another individual." He smiled. Raira widened her eyes, as she felt one hand slip into her pants. From their distance, they couldn't see.  
"Well, be careful with her!" The husband resumed. "She seems quite delicate. How many times did she... you know?"  
"Oh, Jonathan, leave the girl alone."  
"Nnnmm...!" Raira buried her face into his vest.  
"3." Sebastian hid her moan with his reply. His fingers moving along her. She couldn't hold her breath any longer, she was breathing quickly against his chest, the smell of him flooding her lungs, clouding her mind.  
"Ahh, in all that time?" They chuckled and resumed their journey.  
"Goodbye, now!" They said in unison.

Sebastian waited until the elevator had completely closed to strike conversation with the poor girl, who was having an issue with standing. He stopped, luckily, and continued to walk down the hall with her. "Water, was it?" He asked. "That was all you needed?  
She nodded.  
"We shall be off, then." He smiled. They continued walking down the hall, not once had they looked at each other.  
_"I-idiot. Doing that in front of people..." _She whispered.  
"What was that?" Sebastian asked her. He seemed closer than she remembered.  
"I'm just... tired." She sighed. "I can get water on my own, you know."  
"I had to give you your wallet, correct? I'm useful, in many ways."  
Raira shook her head, and they left for the grocery store a block away.

"Your neighbors," Sebastian spoke. "they're quite odd."  
"If you're listening to them, all you hear is drunk yelling and sex." She sighed. "I thought the apartment I rented out was good, for its price! I can see why my landlord set it so low... I thought it was for the WINDOW. But NOOOOO."  
Sebastian only chuckled at her mumbling. "Do you only walk for transportation?" He looked around. "It would seem that has been the only way I've seen you getting around."  
She shrugged. "It's worth it, sometimes." The mail truck slowed down by her.  
"Ms. Merin! You have.. 1 letter, and a package!" He smiled, handing her her mail, and driving away. She placed the envelope in her coat pocket, while carrying the box, and continued walking. Her books made obvious imprints in the snow, untouched. The cold made her smile, and walk forward. By the time they had reached the grocery store, the grey sky had begun showering them with snow- making the car outside covered.

She purchased 5 gallons of water, and 3 granola bars. Her excuse, she drinks a lot of water. Which, she does, and 5 gallons is enough to last her a week or so. On the journey home, Sebastian had means in asking the young misses questions.  
"More about your family," he chose for a category. "What are they like?"  
"I have a brother, and my dad. My mom died when I was seven, my brother 11, from... something we call Cancer. In the lungs. She smoked, a lot, so that was the main cause of it. And, my dad, he didn't handle it well. He turned into an alcoholic, even offering swigs of it to my brother and I."  
Her pace in walking grew slower. "We never accepted any of it. It's illegal to drink under the age of 21."  
Sebastian nodded and let her continue. "I worry about him, often, because I know that he hates being alone. He has my brother, true, but.. he lives in DC, also. My dad is all the way back in Washington. Which is where... my step mom comes in."  
"Step mom?" Sebastian asked.  
"It's a phrase for children who's mothers have passed, or were involved in divorce, and their father has remarried. The new woman is considered your mother." She continued. "She doesn't really like me. It's not my grades, I'm an honor student and had the highest GPA in high school. It might be my personality, though. We're the exact opposite."  
Sebastian thought about it.  
"Yes, even... _that_." She groaned. "Her clothing, too. Overall, I love my dad. He's a nice guy, really, you just.. need to look past his before decisions."

"And, you... who were the Phantomhives?" Raira asked.  
Sebastian sighed. "Would you prefer a seat, rather than walking? The story itself is quite long."  
"There's a bench, right there," She pointed. It was hooded, due to the recent snowfall. She grabbed a granola bar from the bag.  
"As a demon, we find those who are full of regret and hatred- locate them, and offer them a contract. The year 1886- I formed a contract with the 'Queen's Guard dog', Ciel Phantomhive, after his parents were killed in a fire. He was abducted, branded, and almost sold away, before I reached him. I would be his loyal butler, at his side, until he achieved full revenge. However, 2 years later, we experienced a slight issue. The Queen, whom he had served for quite a long time, had a... butler, as well. That butler was also a _her, _and she had been the ones to murder the Young Master's parents."  
Raira remained silent.  
"She believed that anything sullied, unclean, was not fit to be on this planet."  
"His parents were unclean?"  
"I believe so." He spoke once more. "She believed the entire city of London was unclean. She and he wanted a clean world, to be cleansed by fire. And, once I had stopped him and her, I was to have the Young Master's soul in my possession.. yet, at a point of weakness, it was stolen from me. In the end, he too became a demon, and I was to never devour his soul. I would remain his loyal butler for eternity."  
"Then, how are you here?"  
"The very reason I made a contract with him oh so long ago." He looked at her, eyes a glowing red. "To devour one's soul."  
She was paralyzed under his gaze.  
"However, I sense only a small point of hatred or regret in you. Your soul, enriched with happiness and delight, tastes rather.. disgusting, to me."  
"Thanks?"  
He ignored her. "But, if Demons are famished, they go into a state that drives them mad for pleasure. Until I find someone to sign a contract with, you are to be under my control. You were too kind to me, it would seem."  
She had no clue whether or not to be upset. The cold was getting to her, for she was shivering in her sweater and boots.  
"My, you're chilled to the bone. Come inside, I will make you some tea."  
She nodded, and walked with him to the complex's elevator.

Almost immediately after she and him had arrived in the room, she reached into her pocket and opened the first letter.  
_Hello, lovely individual! Your lovely friend Leo here! Did'ya forget about me? Hope you didn't. Well, now you'll remember me! Look under this note card for a... 'busty' surprise! BWAHAHA!_  
She lifted up the card, to find pornography DVDs. "Beautiful Asian Anal", "Cocks in the Cowgirl"... 3 others. Why was she friends with such idiots? God. She closed the box quickly, hiding it.

"Onto the next one!" she proclaimed.

**Aloha, from Hawaii!  
****Ooh, happy birthday, and happy new year, sweet heart! How's school? Are you happy? Do you have a boyfriend yet? Ah, I'm sorry. I'm invading, aren't I? Father's habit... oh, Woe is me, Raira! When shalt I see thou once more~?  
****Write back, baby doll. Love you.  
****-Daddy**

She smiled at her Dad's tendency to send in postcards with the wrong setting on them. He had no intentions of leaving his beloved city of Seattle, and was to stay there for a while... she thought. At least, she hoped.  
"Who might that be from?" Sebastian asked, placing a cup of honey-milk tea on the table, with a saucer.  
"My father." She smiled.  
_He didn't let 'Nat' sign it?  
_"He didn't let my step mom sign it, I guess. Best birthday present ever." She walked over to her bulletin board, and placed the post card on it, and pushed a pin dramatically into it. "...ought to hold it."  
She sat back on the couch, when her phone started ringing.  
Her brother was calling.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Raira, Dad's been admitted to the hospital."  
Everything was quiet.  
"W-what? When? Just now?" She stuttered.  
"No, he had a heart attack 2 hours ago. I'm packing my things, and heading to the airport. You should too. I'll pay for our tickets, if you want."  
"No, no. I ca... I can't let you do that, Jase, I'm paying for my own."  
"Alright, I'm picking you up in 3 hours."  
_Beep beep beep_

_Hospitalized...?_  
Quickly, she gulped down the tea and ran for the suitcase under her bed. She threw in as many clothes as she needed, almost all of them- even the "lacey" ones, and none of the toys. If she would need them, which she didn't, they would be there.  
"Oh? What seems to be the matter?" Sebastian asked, hovering over her.  
"M-my dad, he's... had a heart attack. Not feeling well, we're going to... the airport."  
"Well, it appears I'll have to go with you."  
_Dear God, please no.  
_"Do you have to?" She turned to him. "I have enough money for the both of us to go, but I would save a lot on-"  
Sebastian placed a finger on her lip. "Oh, I'll be accompanying you."  
She shrugged her shoulders. She did find Sebastian attractive and sort of polite, yes, but... point being, he only saw her as a slave. She didn't mind him coming along, but he was only doing so for his needs.  
He packed the casual clothes in a black duffel bag, and they were sitting on the couch, waiting for the three hours to pass.

"No, what do I tell my brother?" She asked. "I can't lie to him... what would I call you? Friend? B..."  
She blushed.  
"I would like to believe that I'm your partner, yes. But, the title itself is completely up to you." He smiled at her.  
_4:45. They had 2 hours left until Jason would come to pick them up.  
_"I guess.. I could watch TV, the apartment it tidied up, there's no food in the fridge... and... everything. I've already told my landlord that I won't be home until further notice, but to bill me on my credit card..."  
She sighed.  
"Ah, are these those 'Digital Versatile Discs' I've been hearing of?" Sebastian asked, picking up the box and sifting through the packaging foam. Before he saw anything, Raira stole the box away from him. She had no intention of watching those things, especially with reasoning to be with Sebastian.  
"Mm? What's this?" He asked. One of the DVDs had fallen out of the box.  
_Noooooo... damn it!  
_"They sell things with this sort of imagery?" He asked, flipping it around.  
"Y-yeah. It was another present that came in late."  
He looked at her. "We have quite an amount of time left. Do you wish to watch it?"  
"N-no." She mumbled.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Yes it is, then."

He popped the disc out of the case, putting it into the DVD player. Raira covered her eyes.  
_"This DVD has not yet been rated.. under the circumstances that you are not 18 or older, please eject of the item. Viewer's discretion is advised."  
_"Hmmm?" He asked, clicking the remote down to "PLAY ALL". Already, was she blushing a bright red, seeing the image of a woman riding a man on the screen.  
The film started in a man's room, he was watching rated M for Mature things, feeling himself- when a woman was watching from a crack in the door. She too, was touching herself, but trying her hardest to be undetectable. No, it was unsuccessful. And, with luck, the doorbell rung. Quickly, Raira turned off the TV, hid the case in the box, and grabbed her suit case. Sebastian rose from the couch, still not having his coat on- it was packed safely in his bag.

"Ready to go?" Jason asked. "You have everything, right? You're good? And, you..."  
He diverted his attention to Sebastian. "Who is he?"  
"Well, uh... Jason, this is Sebastian Michaelis, my.. boyfriend.." She was trying not to look at him. "He's one year older than me. We have the same classes, down at campus."  
After an awkward silence, he simply patted her on the head. "Way to be social."

And, with that, they set out.


	3. The downstairs Steinwell

_**I'M SERIOUSLY SO TIRED RIGHT NOW AND I JUST UPDATED IT AND JESUS YOU'RE VERY WELCOME BECAUSE I JUST BOUGHT PIE AND I'M HAPPY AND hey I'm actually working**_

_**Hooo boy. Should I just build these up? Don't be mad at me, if I do D: This is gonna seem like a filler at first, I am quite aware, but it has a purpose to it c: I swear. Lol. It's kinda non-sexy, this one, but 'ey. Deal with it. (B|)  
Besides that, I updated the last two chapters a couple days ago. Idk if you checked it out already, but ah, go ahead and go for this one if you have c:**_

_Raira awoke to the sound of her father's Steinway, sending the light, elegant rain drops of pings into her mind._  
_Liebestraum. Franz Liszt. It was playing- a slower pace than usual. It sounded like Arthur Rubinstein's interpretation- the piano was off._

_Did it need tuning, again? She could have sworn that it was tuned only a few days ago._  
_The Steinway... it was in grandmother's house, in London. She was in the guest room._  
_Walking down the stairs- it was her favorite measure. After the large, difficult notes had merged into each other, her dad eased on the sustain pedal- letting the notes drown each other out. He held the rest for 6 beats. With a piano accent- he pressed D, and continued on._  
_Raira sat beside the chair, soon adjusting to laying on her stomach and kicking her legs behind her. Only 8 years old._

_Soon, her father finished his playing, and looked down at her. "What are you doing up, Ray?" He smiled._  
_"Mama likes that song." She turned to her back and raised her arms above her. "Can she hear you, still?"_

_Her dad looked down. "I think she'd like to hear your Liszt, honey. What say you?"_  
_"Can I?" She gleamed. "You said I'm not allowed to touch this piano, though, right? I can only play the one in the living room. You said so."_  
_"Oh, did I?" He laughed. "Here. I'll adjust the chair for you, shorty." He got onto his knees, and started cranking the screw on the side of it._  
_She pouted. "Can I play Romance, today?" She asked. "Mama said she likes that one from me, most. Granny never got to hear it, though. And, I told mama not to let her listen when I'm practicing, because I sound bad. I've been practicing, so it's perfect. Well, I think so."_  
_"You think so?" He smiled. His smile was sad. "This height should be about right for you."_  
_Raira's stubby legs struggled to pull herself up. She sat on the chair, and tried pressing the pedal._

_Smooth. Easy. It worked out._

_Testing her theory of out-of-tune, she played F a few times. It worked out, just fine, and resumed her playing- hardly messing up._  
_Hardly. Not never, no. Hardly._  
_The piece itself, with its jumps and sudden chords- was yes, very difficult to perform, but very simple sounding compared to many other of Liszt's pieces. So, yes, difficult to perform- a delight to the ear. It had a pleasant, satisfying tone to it- major._  
_She finished the piece with an E Minor chord, setting off the mood._

_"...I passed over a G during my jump." She murmured. "I messed it up."_

Raira awoke pulling herself upward, gasping for air, the sudden urge to cry.  
4:58. She had only slept 5 hours.

She slipped on her socks, stood up, and walked over to the kitchen, where no one had been. No one was in the house. Not Sebastian, and- just to be clear- there was no cat, either.  
Did she want a cat, still, or was she scared?  
After a bit of consideration, she drew herself to the conclusion that A) She had no money to care for it. And, B) There was no way she would let it stay with her after what Sebastian had done.

"I passed over a G during my jump..." she whispered. "...I messed it up..."  
What did it mean?  
Was there a purpose to it?  
G. Goat. Gerald. Grumpy. Grain. God. Giant. Grant. Grahams. Gummies. There were many was to portray the letter, for what she was to be told. Never before did she have a dream about the house in London. She couldn't remember anything that happened there, for she had been in such a location at an extremely young age- certainly before the age of 8. She had only gone there once, with her mother, age 4.

Sitting with a bowl of cereal, the door unlocked, and Sebastian had walked in- his coat collar reaching below his ears, and the coat itself a dark gray, with black buttons. He had a basket, with neatly folded clothing. Socks, shirts, shorts, pants, skirts, stockings, leggings. All of the above.

"You did laundry?" She groaned. "I can't let you do that. Sorry. Thank you, I mean, but I'm not letting a guest of my home do my chores. Nuuuh uh."  
"Pardon?" Sebastian chuckled. "I do believe that it is simply hospitality. There is no issue with what I am doing."  
He walked towards the doors, setting the basket there, and walking to the table with her.  
He had a cold essence to him. He'd been outside- the smell of winter overpowered his usual peppery, minty scent. Or, at least, what she thought cold had smelled like. Cold smelled... fresh. Something to it had seemed to represent winter- not the idea of absent heat itself, no, just... the scent of it. It had an idea to it that made you say "It's cold outside, I'm putting on a jacket."

"I do believe you seem rather tired, m'lady." Sebastian frowned. "It is rather early. I planned on waking you, later on."  
"With?" She eyed him.  
"I assure you, I aim to be no more than a gentleman from now on." He tilted his head slightly. "Is that to your agreeing?"  
She looked away from him to hide her blush. "Y-yeah. That's fine."

He stood, grabbed her milk-less, cereal-less bowl, and had slipped off his gloves, washing the bowl with warm- no, hot- water. She could see the steam clouding his red eyes- how nicely they matched him.

"Sebastian," she mumbled, at first. "how do I say this..."  
After rinsing out the suds, he placed the bowl down to dry. "Yes?"  
"I believe," she started. "That uh... you have, of course, had better chances at a meal than with myself." She frowned. "Why me?"  
"Haven't I told you this before?" He smiled, grabbing the bottom of her chin and pointing it up towards him.  
"It's simply how you are that drives me wild."

She blushed a bright red, turned away from him, and tried hiding. "I'll go back to sleep, yeah? Yeah. You can sleep, too, but you really can't touch me. Please."  
Quickly, she picked up her laundry basket, shoved it into her room, and ran into her bed with the blanket wrapped tightly around her. The lights were quickly off, with the slow steps coming towards her, and a silence. Sebastian placed himself onto the bed alongside her, arms placed on his chest.

"Good n- morning, I guess." She whispered.  
"Ah, I'm afraid I don't sleep, my lady." He said, his tone hushed. "I will, however, await until your slumber takes full effect, and resume to what I have left to do. Is that something you are alright with?"  
She cradled herself. "I guess so."

It was soon that her quick, uneven breaths softened into long, neat breaths that were surprisingly quiet.  
Sebastian smiled, as her trust in him was easily visible.  
For, that was all that had been planned.

That morning, for when the woman had awoke, she had full intention of showering to inspect her body of anything Sebastian may have done to her overnight. Scared? Not exactly, no, more over; she was embarrassed.

And, of course, she felt all the more awkward when her clothes were just as she had left them, on her body. She stood, walked to the bathroom door, and opened it- Sebastian standing there, drying his hair, a towel hung lowly around his waist.

He looked at her, the towel around his neck, and smiled.  
"I see, you've awakened." He spoke, his voice fluent- unlike hers, groggy and full of cracks.

_"Ah, I'm afraid I don't sleep."_

"I just uh..." She turned around, not being able to see his half-naked body. "...you know that there's a lock here, right on the doorknob? It's quite useful when you're not decent."  
"Oh?" He said, his arms making their way to her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Well, I suppose- next time, madam- I will lock the door. Is that alright?"  
She held her breath. "Y-yeah, that'd be nice."

His body was warm, and smelled nothing like what she had in the shower. Still, his smell of peppermint and cold air had stuck to him.  
His arms drifted away from her, as he left the room. Raira closed the door and let it be.  
Well, she had seen Sebastian... without clothes, before. Normally when Jess had tried to get her to at least look at pornography, she had refused and said it would be a waste of time.  
It was something! She wouldn't be able to stare at someone whose clothes weren't apparent. Though, yes, it was... er... natural, it was something that she wasn't too fond of.

Seriously.

None of it.

She finished to readying herself, still in her black shirt that was too big for her, and blue pajama pants. she wore socks, dragging herself across the carpeted flooring. As usual, she had her all-too-fancy breakfast, a choice of drinks, and a side.

And, almost on queue, Jess called.  
"Babyyyyy! I gots me a loving honey." She giggled. "He's really nice... and cute... and se-"  
"NOPE." She yelled. "Just tell me his name, Jess. Jesus."  
"His name's Ray! I laugh whenever I call his name, because it's also part of your name, and then I think I'm dating my best friend, and then it gets awkward, and I go hide in the corner secretly wishing that someone would come and save me because I don't wanna date my best friend but it sort of happened and RAY-RAY, WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME AS MUCH AS YOU USED TO? RAY LOVES ME AND YOU SHOULD-"  
She hung up.

And, things were going better than expected.


End file.
